herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man.EXE
Mega Man.EXE is one the two main protagonists of the Mega Man Battle Network series, along with Lan Hikari. He was created by the scientist Yuichiro Hikari, Lan's father. MegaMan.EXE is very powerful, and along with his operator Lan, is a very skilled virus buster. He is also Lan's twin brother, Hub Hikari, known as Saito Hikari (光 彩斗 Hikari Saito) in Japan, who died at birth, because of a rare heart condition that is known as HBD. Dr. Hikari then used his data to revive him as a NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE. Biography and Relationships MegaMan is considered as part of the Hikari family, even going as far as to calling Lan's parents as Mama and Papa, and in turn, both parents consider MegaMan as their son. This is largely because MegaMan's true nature is Lan's older twin brother, Hub, making him the eldest son of Haruka and Yuichirou. In the anime, he and Lan have been known to receive gifts from Yuichirou while he is away. In the manga, at one point, both Yuichirou and Haruka have been shown more worried about MegaMan than Lan when they came back after the battle against Nebula Grey (though this may have been because both Nebula Gray and Mega Man were digital and therefore could be hurt by each other, but Lan, being non-digital, could not have been hurt). Outside his family, he spends his time Net Battling with other Navis, or with his friends, Roll, GutsMan, and Glyde. He is often Net Battling with GutsMan, whom he always easily defeats. GutsMan sometimes is jealous of MegaMan's capability in Net Battling and also his closeness with Roll whom he has a crush on, but both remains on friendly terms. Roll has a crush on MegaMan and gets easily jealous whenever there's another girl getting close to him. MegaMan is oblivious of Roll's feelings towards him, however, it has been shown that MegaMan also harbors feelings towards her, but like Lan, is shy to express it. The three always defends MegaMan if anyone insults him and do their best to support him. Somewhat mirroring Lan, several of MegaMan's relationships are studies in contrast; his relationship with ProtoMan being the foremost example. Both have a rivalry during the first part of the series. While they are both very similar in one respect—both are accomplished and intelligent Navis with impressive Net Battling skills and impressive pedigrees—they differ incredibly from one another. With time, like his NetOp, ProtoMan eventually begins to recognize MegaMan's skill, and their rivalry has become friendlier than the time when they first met. In the anime and manga, their friendship is much more shown; ProtoMan often fights together with MegaMan as a partner. A running gag in the manga is they sometimes argue with each other over a trivial thing (with ProtoMan smacking him first). MegaMan's potential often attracts many strong Navis, the most particular being Bass. MegaMan and Bass have clashing opinions due to their different views of humans. Bass initially doesn't pay much attention on MegaMan until his defeat at the hands of the latter. Even after he became an amnesiac, he was still obsessed about fighting MegaMan and constantly hurl taunts at him. In the manga, however, their relationship become closer as the story progress. Bass was initially sickened by MegaMan's faith in Lan as well as his bonds with his friends, deeming him weak for it. However, Bass' heart started to change after realizing MegaMan's true source of power and came to see him as a worthy rival for him. MegaMan, in turn, respects Bass after the latter decided not to delete ProtoMan who is in no condition to fight. Recognizing Bass' honor, MegaMan spares Bass and promises him that they will fight again as rivals without any anger or hatred involved, hoping to reach an understanding. The extent of their bond is very deep that both have risked their own lives for one another in many occasions because of the bond they have. Serenade implies that Bass has started to consider MegaMan as his only friend, though Bass remains insistent that they are enemies. Lan's relationship with MegaMan is the most significant among all others. While Lan is often recognized for his skill, many of his achievements might not be possible without the high specifications that MegaMan was built to, including the MegaMan's incredible powers and abilities. Lan and MegaMan are as close as brothers. MegaMan often behaves as the dutiful older brother, reminding Lan of his obligations and trying to serve as a voice of reason, and sometimes even acting as his conscience. Even though they sometimes argue, they always manage to reconcile. MegaMan is loyal towards Lan and is willing to sacrifice his own life to save Lan. In the manga, he sacrificed himself twice to save him, and once, even lost to his anger, when Lan is hurt by ShadeMan that he mercilessly deleted the latter. In return, Lan is also willing to go through great length in order to save MegaMan even with the risk of him losing his own life. The close bond between the two actually forms the basis of one of MegaMan's strongest powers, Full Synchro. All of this is quite fitting, given MegaMan's true nature as Lan's twin brother. Personality MegaMan is very loyal to Lan and his friends and is willing to sacrifice himself to save them. His continuous bravery and hard work earns him respect from others. Despite their similarities, especially in Net Battling, MegaMan is more polite and well-behaved compared to Lan. He is often reminding Lan of his obligations such as his schoolwork and his laziness, which mostly is the main reason they argue a lot. In the anime, he is not so different from the game, but he displays a fear of ghosts. MegaMan is quite dense when it comes about how others feel towards him. The notable example is that he is quite popular among female Navis, perticularly Roll and Meddy, but he remains oblivious when the two fight over being with him. He doesn't mind when either of them are holding him close since he thinks that they are just being friendly. In the manga, MegaMan is still as polite like in the game and anime, but he is more cheerful and even likes to tease Lan often. He is far more comical and sometimes can even be somewhat childish. One of the examples is when he is the only one who is excluded from the battle against Nebula Grey and complained like a child. He is also easier to anger, since he even handily beat up those who angered him. However, the prominent difference is MegaMan's (together with Lan's) enjoyment for battle is shown and expressed much clearer. He and Lan are always getting excited whenever a strong opponent appears and aims to be the strongest. This, however, can also make him reckless to the point that can be nearly considered as suicidal since he charges straight at his enemy even though his opponent is clearly stronger than him. Gallery SSBUWebsiteMegaMan5.jpg|MegaMan.EXE in the Mega Man's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rescuers Category:The Hero Category:Loyal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Paranoid